


Frankton: The Ship Of The Century

by youwishyouwereabear



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishyouwereabear/pseuds/youwishyouwereabear
Summary: Plankton has finally achieved his dream of moving to Philadelphia. But the last thing he expected was to fall in love with a human. A male human at that.





	Frankton: The Ship Of The Century

It was Plankton's first day in Philadelphia. He had been wanting this for years and now it was here, finally. He lay awake every night for the last 2 weeks in excitement. Karen hated the idea of it, but Plankton realized he had fallen out of love with Karen years ago. Did he ever actually love her? he asked himself   
this often. He really didn't know if the answer was yes or no, but was leaning towards the latter. This was the first time Plankton had ever felt any kind of emotion. Guilt. He felt guilty and this was a feeling he wouldn't grow fond of. Shortly after admitting to Karen that, yes, he didn't love her anymore, he kind of also realized he was free. Free to go wherever he wanted. That included Philadelphia.  
Plankton was exploring the city when he came across a dishelved bar. It didnt look like much, but compared to the sea, it was something beyond his dreams. He looked up trying to see the dirty green sign that read simply, "Paddy's". Of course he was too short to reach the knob, so he had to figure out another way to get in. Just as he was thinking the door opened. Plankton was squished beneath the ground and the bottom of the door. He moaned for a bit then got up.  
"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Mac, as he noticed the little green blob walk in.  
"Should i eat it?" Charlie asked.  
"Wh- What the fuck Charlie no you shouldn't eat it" said Dennis, annoyed and slightly concernedly.  
"The hell is everyone yelling about?" asked Frank as he walked into the bar from the office.  
Dee tried explaining to him what was going on but was, unshockingly, inturrepted by a, "Shut the hell up, DeAndra"  
After working out what was going on, Frank said to just throw it the dumpster, and so they did. But when Frank walked out, Plankton got a little spark in his chest. He of course put this off as just fear but, was it fear or something else?  
As Plankton lay in the dumpster he kept thinking about the feeling he had in his chest. It wasn't something he had felt before, but still, excused it as just being scared of the new world. But if that was the case, why didn't he get that feeling when he saw anyone else? Maybe it was because Frank seemed like an authority figure? Maybe he was scared of him for that? God, he didn't know and he didn't like it. Why was Plankton discovering so many new feelings since he arrived in Philadelphia?


End file.
